


Mentari Wihagaratna

by mai0chiruhanabira



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mai0chiruhanabira/pseuds/mai0chiruhanabira
Summary: Apakah jejaknya harus bertahan meski beku, atau purna selamanya.
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Kudos: 2





	Mentari Wihagaratna

Dari arah timur, matahari belum mengusap matanya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Hanya ada pohon-pohon lontar dan lumut yang tumbuh diujung rongga. Juga angin yang berhembus lumayan terasa kering, sekalipun masih sayup-sayup sejuk.

Ada seseorang disana. Berdiri tenang sesekali mengusap sesuatu di tangannya. Bernama _Mentari Wihagaratna_ ; dan cinta untuk memintal aksara.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, diujung sana, dari balik pandang seseorang yang ditunggu datang. Muncul bermahkotakan senyum dan tawa riang. Taman ini—sebenarnya tidak juga terlihat seperti taman, melainkan padang rumput liar menjadi tempat tujuan mereka sekarang. Tempat bercengkrama lebih banyak yang terkesan privasi.

Keduanya masih geming, tanpa berkedip Agara memasukkan sesuatu kedalam saku celana sebelum membuka kedua tangan memberi akses untuk si pusat atensi. Hanya sebatas pelukan kecil, namun memberi dampak besar pada tubuhnya yang perlahan menghangat.

_Setitibumi Tejawelasguna_ ; adalah definisi _cantik_. Dimana Agara baru mengerti arti kata itu. Indah dalam bentuk dan buatannya. Kata _cantik_ yang terngiang ketika matanya menatap sosok pemuda lebih muda yang genap lima tahun bersamanya.

Tidak, Agara tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari bahwa kata _cantik_ yang ditujukan bukan untuk orang yang salah. Tapi karena memang orang itu _cantik_.

“Lama sekali,”

“Iya maaf, hari ini libur. Alarmnya gak aku pasang hehe.”

Agara diam, hari ini hening lagi. Tidak ada sesuatu berkesan terjadi. Mungkin karena intensitas pertemuan mereka yang berkurang. Hanya ada Agara yang menangkup pipi Bumi halus. Menyalurkan sayang sekaligus hangat diantara keduanya, “gimana terbangnya, pak pilot?” Diselingi kekehan tawa kecil Bumi dari bilah bibirnya.

“Apa, sayang? Oh. Nanti terbang bareng A350-900ULR. Pesawat yang melewati rute terpanjang sedunia,” Helaan nafas lega jadi penutup cerita singkat.

“Rasanya mau mati.” Suara berat yang terdengar merana. Kedua mata menatap lawan bicara di depan, yang masih menghela nafas panjang sekali,

“Kenapa mau mati? Jangan gitu ngomongnya, Agara.”

“Kamu tau, rutenya itu _East to west_ dari Singapura terbang ke atas menuju langit Jepang lalu ke Kanada dan turun ke New York. Yang bikin aku kaget dan makin takut itu jalur kembali ke Singapura nya beda rute dari berangkat,”

Bumi, layaknya malaikat di pagi yang cerah. Menepuk halus kepala Agara—rambutnya teracak bebas. Menyalurkan afeksi sederhana untuk pemudanya, yang dibalas senyuman kecil. “Semangat dong. Peluk hari ini, cukup gak?”

Bumi mendekat, menarik tangan Agara untuk berada di pelukan. Dibalas tangan terulur melingkar dipinggang kekasih hati. Wajah dipendam halus diatas pundak dan hidung sedikit mengendus leher dibagian samping—hanya untuk mencium harum parfum seorang Setitibumi.

“Mau dengar aku ngomong?”

Gelengan kepala. Bumi melepas pelukan, menatap kedepan mata yang dilihatnya Agara memasang wajah serius sekilas.

Agara berdecak, “Kecewa.”

“Ya ya, ngomong apa?”

Berdeham pelan sambil mengelus kedua lengan Bumi, “Dengar dulu ya, jawabnya nanti aja.”

“Iya apa? Mirip mau lamar orang.” Bumi terkekeh sendiri mendengar perkataannya barusan.

“Kok tau?”

Agara lantas tertawa keras sekali. Bahagianya menular, “Iya, aku mau lamar. Tapi nanti, ya. Janji jangan pergi kemana-mana. Tunggu disini, disampingku.”

* * *

_Seusai itu senja jadi sendu_

_Awan pun mengabu_

_Kepergianmu menyisakan duka dalam hidupku_

“Mau sampai kapan dipandangi?”

Sesaat, Bumi terdiam, pikirannya terkoyak. Seperti mengambang tak tahu arah pulang. Berita buruk yang menyapa pendengarannya, berharap di saat itu ia tuli sekejap. Tidak menangis, namun hatinya sakit bagai teriris. Dua hari lalu, Bumi memutar radio dalam mobil yang ia kendarai. Pesawat A350-900ULR yang familiar dalam ingatannya. Berharap satu angka saja salah disebutkan, Bumi mohon. Berakhir menepikan mobil di pinggir jalan, berlutut memohon pada sang perencana kehidupan tentang apa yang harus dilakukan, tentang kemana harus melangkah, tentang harus hidup seperti apa tanpa Agara _nya_.

_Ku memintal rindu_ _Menyesali waktu, mengapa dahulu_

_Tak kuucapkan aku mencintaimu sejuta kali sehari_

_Walau masih bisa senyum_

_Namun tak selepas dulu_ _Kini aku kesepian_

Rasa sesak yang teramat dalam memenuhi relung hatinya. Lingkar gelap pada mata, berharap ada tangan yang merengkuhnya. Tangan hangat seseorang yang ia cinta. “Sampai mati, sampai aku hidup yang kesekian kali. Dan aku akan tetap disini. Seperti janji yang kamu katakan terakhir kali, aku disini, disampingmu.”

_Kamu dan segala kenangan_

_Menyatu dalam waktu yang berjalan_

_Dan aku kini sendirian menatap dirimu hanya bayangan_


End file.
